We're a Bunch of Misfits
by Red Witch
Summary: The Misfits annoy Scott in their classic version of a holiday favorite. Now with added Pyro for more goodness!


**Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer ran off with the disclaimer saying I don't own X-Men Evolution characters or certain holiday songs. This is a repeat of one of my earlier fics and remade for your holiday enjoyment! Now with added Pyro for extra goodness! **

**We're A Bunch Of Misfits**

Scott Summers entered to an unwelcome and unfortunately very usual sight in the X-Mansion. The Misfits happily eating their food and having a good time in their kitchen.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE GET OUT OF HERE?" Scott yelled.

"Why?" Todd asked. "We like it here!"

"Of course you do. You get free food and annoy us every chance you get!" Scott growled.

"You have to admit those are good selling points," Lance grinned as he ate some chips. "And these chips are another one. Who knew blue potato chips would be so good?"

"I thought that was something Kitty made," Pietro asked.

"No there are such things as blue potato chips," Fred told him. "Kitty made the plaid ones. A sign that's something even I won't eat."

"And considering how few of them there are, it's wise to follow that little rule," Lance agreed.

"Why do you Misfits always insist on causing trouble for us?" Scott groaned.

"Because we're Misfits, duh!" Fred gave him a look.

"Let's sing about it!" Pyro said cheerfully.

"Let's not and say we did," Lance groaned.

"For once I agree with Alvers," Scott said.

"Too bad!" Althea said. "Hit it guys!"

_"We're a bunch of Misfits_!" Althea, Fred, Todd and Pyro sang. _"We're a bunch of Misfits! What's the matter with Misfits? That's where we fit in! We're not daffy or dilly! Don't go round willy nilly! Seems to us kind of silly that we don't fit in!" _

"Singing…Always with the singing…" Scott moaned, trying to resist the urge to bang his head against the wall. "Why do they always have to be **singing?**"

"We had to have a theme song…" Lance sighed.

Althea, Pietro, Pyro, Todd and Fred began to sing and dance around the room. "_We may be different from the rest! Who decides the test of what is really best?" _

"Someone with an advanced degree in psychology?" Scott suggested. "Which we could really use around here."

_ "We're a bunch of Misfits! We're a bunch of Misfits!"_ The gang kept singing. _"What's the matter with Misfits? That's where we fit in!"_

_ "Why am I such a Misfit? I am not such a nitwit!"_ Althea sang. _"I'm not afraid of being a mermaid! Why don't I fit in?" _

"Because you're a psychopath?" Scott suggested.

_ "Why am I such a Misfit?"_ Todd sang next. _"I am not just a nitwit! I've got a tongue that just won't quit! Why don't I fit in?" _

"There's a lot of other reasons Toad," Scott said. "Some of which are detailed in police reports."

_"Why am I such a Misfit? I am not just a nitwit!" _Fred made some muscle poses as he sang. _"I'm so strong how come I don't belong! Why don't I fit in?"_

"Where's Wolverine and his sharp pointy claws when you **need **them?" Scott looked around.

"_Why am I such a Misfit? I am not such a nitwit!"_ Shipwreck appeared dancing through the kitchen. "_I'm filled with booze so I can't lose! Why don't I fit in_?"

"That **is** why you don't fit in, you drunk!" Scott called after him.

_ "Why am I such a Misfit? I am not just a nit wit!" _Pyro made a small dancing fire elf. _"Pyro's my name! I can manipulate flame! Why don't I fit in?"_

"Because you're an arsonist! Stop setting our table on fire!" Scott yelled.

Trinity danced around Scott. _"Why are we such Misfits? We are not such nitwits! Scott's so cute in his birthday suit! Why don't we fit in!"_ They waved around some incriminating pictures.

"WHAT? All right where did you get these you little…?" Scott grabbed the pictures.

_"Why is Scott such a nitwit? He wishes he was a Misfit!" _Pietro sang. _"He's so low that he's not Pietro! He just wouldn't fit in!"_

"That's not how the song goes!" Scott snapped.

"That's how it goes **now**," Lance grinned. _"Why is Summers a nitwit? He wishes he were a Misfit! He's such a nut! He's got a stick up his butt! That's why he don't fit in!"_

"What is this? Annoy Scott Summers Day?" Scott snapped.

"Yes," Wanda smirked. _"Why is Scott such a nitwit? He wishes he was a Misfit! He thinks only the X-Men are right! He's so uptight! That's why he doesn't fit in!"_

_ "Why is Scott such nitwit! He wishes he was a Misfit!" _Todd danced around. _"He's got too much incentive to be anal retentive! That's why he don't fit in!" _

"You people are really pushing for an optic blast suntan, you know that?" Scott snapped.

_"We may be different from the rest! Who decides the test of what is really best?"_ The Misfits sang. _"We're a bunch of Misfits! We're a bunch of Misfits! What's the matter with Misfits? That's where we fit in!"_

_"Don't forget Scott Summers is a dork!" _Pietro sang dramatically.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Scott yelled as he chased the Misfits around the kitchen. "It's official! I HATE HOLIDAY SONGS!"


End file.
